The 'Knight in Shining Armour' Theory
by TheEternalForever
Summary: If you were given a second chance, would you ever let it go? Jasper/OC, full summary inside. Rating may change, but will probably retain an average of T; if it does change, I will put new rating at the top of each chapter. Reviews welcome :)
1. Summary

**The 'Knight in Shining Armour' Theory**

If you were given a second chance, would you ever let it go?

While Bella and Edward were surrounded by the joys of family life, Alice and Jasper's marriage was slowly crumbling. And when Alice found her true soul mate, Jasper thought his life wasn't worth living anymore.

But then he meets a figure from both Carlisle and Alice's past; a Californian biker chick who knows all about the Cullen family. And, as Jasper starts to accept his fate and heal his broken heart, a shocking secret of past betrayal and family ties threatens to tear the Cullen's apart.

Will their love for each other be strong enough to pull them through? Or will a half-human half-vampire princess with a score to settle destroy their bond in her quest to avenge her broken home?

**DISCLAIMER: - I own neither the Twilight Saga, nor the Night World series around which some ideas are loosely based. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Forks **

Shouting filled the air and sharp crashes echoed around the house. Renesmee Cullen sat, staring rigidly at the wall facing her, hoping that the latest argument would soon stop. She hated knowing she was the cause of it, and wished she had just kept her mouth shut. Why had she spoilt a perfectly good day by asking such a stupid question? She had known the answer anyway, had heard the adults talk in hushed voices about how Alice and Jasper were 'growing apart'. Renesmee covered her ears and hoped her mother would return soon.

Alice Cullen was seeing red. She was furious, and showed this by screaming violently and throwing plates and cups wildly at her husband. How dare he? How dare he even suggest that everything was her fault? Alice had been outraged when Jasper blamed her for their marital problems, and she had never been able to master much self-control.

Jasper Hale stood in the middle of the kitchen, barely flinching as plates bounced off his arms and head. He had known immediately that blaming Alice, to her face at least, had been wrong. And now he had to stand there, listening to her shrill voice yelling that he was just as much to blame, that he should have paid more attention to her, that he should stop feeling sorry for himself and just grow up. He was so sick of Alice's constant whining and negativity about their relationship. _Maybe_, he thought in shock and confusion, _maybe I'm sick of Alice herself_.

Isabella Cullen walked through the front door to find her young daughter sobbing at the foot of the stairs. "Renesmee? Nessie, what's wrong sweetheart?" Bella asked, concern and fear filling her voice. Renesmee flung herself at her mother and clung to her damp coat. "It's all my fault", she sobbed. "I'm so sorry mum". Bella hugged her daughter close to her chest as screams filtered through from behind the kitchen door.

"Nessie darling?" Bella asked coaxingly. "Nessie, what makes you think this is your fault?" Renesmee could barely talk through the giant sobs that shook her tiny body.

"B-b-because I asked why they weren't as close as they used to be," she stammered. "Uncle Jazz said Alice is a control freak, a-a-and she started throwing things at him".

Bella took a deep breath and marched through the kitchen door. She opened her mouth to speak but had to duck suddenly as a fork came sailing her way. Alice was still screaming and throwing utensils wildly; Jasper on the other hand, stood quietly in the middle of the room, not noticing when the things Alice threw made contact with his granite skin.

_Perhaps he does notice,_ Bella thought as she dodged yet another fork. _Perhaps he's just stopped caring._

"Alice," Bella said calmly, but Alice simply ignored her. "Al, Al please. Just listen to me," she tried again, slightly louder this time, but Alice still refused to listen. Bella growled, annoyed, and grabbed Alice's arm, spinning her around.

"ALICE CULLEN! JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!" she screamed.

Alice stood in front of Bella, stunned into silence. Bella had never spoken to her like that, never. Alice stared at her for a second, before pulling her arm free and running out of the door. Bella sighed and turned to Jasper, who was now picking shards of broken china from the floor.

"What's going on Jasper?" Bella asked, as she helped him clear the floor. The sound of Esme's laughter filled the house, stopping abruptly as she saw a sobbing Renesmee. "What happened?" Jasper sighed and threw the fragments of glass and porcelain into the bin.

"I don't know" he said, shrugging. "I don't care". He too walked out of the house, past Esme and Carlisle who looked at Bella quizzically.

"Don't ask me" Bella replied to their unanswered question. "I'm just as much in the dark as you are". She paused and looked down at the plate she was holding. "Sorry about your plates and everything" she whispered guiltily to Esme.

Esme shook her head. "I'll buy new ones" she said simply, before taking the fragments out of Bella's shaky grasp. "Now, I do believe Nessie is crying on the lawn", she said softly. "Perhaps you should go out and get her. It looks like rain".


	3. Chapter 2

**San Francisco**

Screams echoed around the trees, emanating from the large house to the side of the woods. Calista Cullen sat on the highest branch she could find, and winced as crashes and frenzied cry's pierced the morning air. She bit her lip as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She wished she could go back into the house, to save her home, her _family_, but she knew she couldn't. It was suicide to go back now, when He was so angry. Callie drew her knees up to her chest and buried her head. Putting her hands over her ears, she wished she could just leave; leave and never come back.

Not for the first time that week, Callie battled to keep the tears from falling. If He heard her crying He'd come out and get her too. Callie was faster than most vampires, she knew that, but somehow, she had never been able to outrun the one person she needed to be better than. She lifted her head again as the screams can to an abrupt stop. The back door was flung open, and Callie held her breath as the air around her rustled. As she felt Him run past, she breathed a sigh of relief and thanked her lucky stars she had inherited her father's ability to remain unseen when she wanted to be. Now, the silence filled the woods and Callie dropped to the ground with ease. Taking a deep breath, she walked silently up to the door and crept through.

"Oh Key", Callie whispered as she spied the girl huddled in a heap on the floor. "Kiara, I'm sorry". Unable to hold herself together anymore, the tears began to fall, and Callie collapsed next to her sobbing sister. Kiara sniffed and put her arm around Callie's shoulders, trying unsuccessfully to not wince at the contact. Callie put her hand to her mouth as she saw the blood trickle down Kiara's neck. The two girls huddled together on the laminate flooring, and tried hard to stop crying.

"We can't go on like this", Kiara whispered as she wiped Callie's eyes with her sleeve. Callie shrugged.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" she demanded harshly. "This is our home, Key, and _He's_ our guardian now and there's nothing we can do about it. Besides", Callie sniffed and tried to smile at her elder sister. "He won't come back for ages now. We've got time to think of something".

Kiara nodded and rose unsteadily to her feet. "Think I'm going to go and lie down", she muttered. "I need to rest if I'm going to get rid of these bruises in time for my show tomorrow". Callie nodded and watched her leave. Resting her head against the breakfast bar, Callie smiled slightly as Scully, her Golden Retriever, padded into the kitchen and laid her head on Callie's legs with a soft growl. Calista Cullen took a deep breath, and, absently stroking the dog's silky ears, began to plan her way out of the terrifying situation she and her family now found themselves in.


End file.
